


David

by Gamororc



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamororc/pseuds/Gamororc
Summary: Charles is drinking and mumbling at Erik on the TV again, Erik gets injured and shows up like a stray, Peter's twin sister who Erik knows nothing about shows up for a visit, Raven is sick of everyone's shit and the baby Charles didn't realise he had fathered a while back shows up at the doorstep.





	David

**Author's Note:**

> My formatting is all to pot but I'm doing this on a tablet and I dont have the will to reformat. Sorry.

Charles is sat at the table, glass in hand, bottle in front of him, watching a news report of Magneto doing something dubious. Scott wanders in to get a soda and is ignored as he makes his way to the fridge. As he gets one out Charles mutters,

 

"The place between rage and serenity," in a high pitched voice, clearly mocking someone. Scott watches the TV follow Magneto as he floats away after lifting the roof off somewhere. Charles groans and hits his head off the table and Scott takes his chance to leave, wandering back to the living room where a few other mutants were sitting.

 

"He's being weird again," he said, sitting down next to Jean who rolls her eyes behind her magazine. Peter is beating Kurt at a game in the corner. Mystique's eyes narrow and she puts her book down.

 

"Weird, how?"

"Uh, drinking? Snarking at the TV."

"For-"

 

Mystique gets up and stamps out of the room as Ororo and Jubilee walk in.

 

"What was that about?" Jubilee asks, flopping down onto a beanbag. Scott shrugs,

 

"The Prof's being weird again. She looked pretty sick of his shit."

 

Ororo frowns, finding it difficult to see any wrong in her mentor.

 

"It must be a struggle to have everyone in your mind."

 

Jean rolls her eyes again.

 

…

 

Mystique storms into the kitchen and pulls the bottle off the table, placing it on top of a cupboard and out of Charles' reach.

 

"Raven, you can't do that. You're being ableist."

"Uh-huh, right. What happened to you _promising me_ you were going to stop mooning over Erik on TV?"

"I'm not-"

"Don't bullshit me Charles, I know you too well. You need to stop. You're in charge of so many kids now you can't just keep drinking and swearing at the TV in public places."

"That is-"

"Look. For the last time, you and Erk would have been _terrible_ together. You're a recovering alcoholic who has been through a lot of shit and keeps causing shit because you have a God complex. Erik has some serious traumatic stress issues which manifest by him becoming a terrorist at the slightest opportunity. Your idea of running the perfect school just wouldn't have made it. He shows up every now and again when he gets hungry like a stray dog, you end up yelling at each other after two days and then he floats back off leaving you in a bad mood for the rest of the month. I'm sick of covering for you. I'm sick of watching you self destruct. Please take it from someone who knows: Erik Lensherr is not a good man to be around for a prolonged period of time. Nothing you could have ever said or done could have changed that."

 

Charles is staring at her, mouth slightly agape. She pulls a face as if to say 'and?'

 

Charles clears his throat.

 

"That is all well and good but can I have my whisky back now?"

 

Mystique turns on her heel.

 

"Get fucked Charles. I'm going away for a few days. Try not to get into any situations while I'm gone."

 

She goes to her room, packs an overnight bag, and heads back out through the front door. Peter is wandering rather slowly to the kitchen.

 

"Is it safe to enter?"

"Probably worse, but never mind."

"Gee, thanks for that. Where are you going?"

"Away. I don't know. I'll be back in a few days. _Please_ don't let the house be destroyed while I'm gone."

"Uh, I cannot promise-"

 

Mystique slams the door on her way out, leaving Peter standing in the lobby. He gives a thumbs up to the air.

 

"Okay, cool."

 

He dithers, wondering if the snack he was after is worth it if Mystique had pissed the Prof off. The front door opens and he looks up, expecting her back but instead Erik staggers in.

 

"Oh great, it's you. And you're also drunk."

"What? I'm not drunk. Oh it's _you_ -"

 

He giggles, uncharacteristically, and reaches out a hand covered in blood. Peter sighs, and dodges.

 

"Where's the blood coming from? C'mon dude, you need to sit-"

"I am not a _dude_ ," he laughs, flailing out at Peter who narrowly avoids a bloodied hand to the face.

"Well you're the weirdest looking chick I ever saw."

 

He deposits him non-so-gracefully to a sofa which will need re-upholstering after he bleeds all over it, and reaches for the school intercom.

 

"Peter calling Hank, can you come to the lobby? My dad's rocked up and he's bleeding all over the furniture."

 

He turns back to Erik, who is flailing melodramatically.

 

"Seriously dude, d'ya wanna just cool it for five seconds?"

 

Hank rushes from the lift into the lobby and rolls his eyes.

 

"Jesus Erik, you were _just_ on the news. What happened?"

 

Erik looks betrayed.

 

"Why did you get him?"

"Well _mainly_ so you didn't die but you can take it as a personal slight if you need to."

"Tell me where the blood is coming from, I'll stitch you up and get you a transfusion."

"Nooo-"

 

Hank rolls his eyes and picks him up, heading back towards the lift and not avoiding a bloody handprint to the face. He pulls a face.

 

"D'ya need help?" Peter asks.

"I might need some blood but I think I've got enough. I'll let you know."

 

The lift door closes behind them and Peter sighs.

 

The doorbell rings, and he throws his head back, groaning.

 

"Give me strength," he says, walking to answer it.

 

A woman stands outside, a basket at her feet.

 

"Charles Xavier?" she asks, and he can't quite place her accent.

"Well not me personally but yeah, dya want me to get him?"

 

She shakes her head and her eyes widen at the blood on the floor behind him.

 

"Don't worry about that, that was nothing to do with the school. Dude just turned up bleeding and we took him in. We're kind and trustworthy like that here. Have you got a kid? Dya wanna come inside? I'll get the Prof."

"No, no. This, give to Charles."

"Oh, I-"

 

She turns on her heel and began to run down the drive.

 

"Hey lady!" he said, gearing up to run after her but movement in the blankets caught his attention before a cry came from amongst them and the basket promptly caught fire.

 

"Shit!" Peter exclaimed, reaching to get the child out but burning himself in the process. He drops the basket and looks in as the baby laughs, unharmed amongst the flames.

 

"Man, Mystique is going to lose her shit when she gets back."

 


End file.
